Unattainable
by PTBvisiongrrl
Summary: In the mess left by Bloodbath, Abby worries about how the men in her life think of her. Her secrets are not the only ones exposed, and what she thought was unattainable was always unknowingly in the palm of her hand. EXPLICIT SLASH, 3SOME. Abby/Gibbs/Tony
1. Chapter 1

**Title- **_**Unattainable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **1/4

**Date-** 9/5/10

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony, Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** through Season Three, _Bloodbath_, then AU (obviously )

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME, and Abby is a goddess._

**Author's Note:**

This is the first long NCIS fic I have written, and only the 2nd or 3rd one I've even posted. Given all those unfinished stories I have left in other fandoms (many of which may be horrendously delayed, but are not truly dead, I promise), I am trying something new here. I have actually finished this entire story already—and will simply post a chapter a week.

Part One – Drinks and Conversation

Her court suit had long since been discarded for her usual Goth clothing. In true Abby fashion, after taking down her professional hitman attacker herself and then being subjected to tough cross examination while impugning her science, all Abs wanted to do was hang out in her nice safe, reassuring lab for a bit. Running tests, typing up reports, and watching the feet of people walking by her window, Abby was able to keep her thoughts away from recent events fairly easily. She did not want to think back on the exposure her stalkers has caused for her, the embarrassments of her life laid out so blatantly in front of her friends—in front of _**Gibbs**_, of all people.

So she concentrated on her job until long after she should have gone home. When she couldn't help but feel her energy flagging, she tossed her empty Caf-Pow cup into the trashcan before finally deciding to call it a day. Since her stalker was in custody and the contract killer after her all locked up as well, she could finally go home and relax.

Not that staying with Gibbs wasn't, under normal circumstances, an enjoyable experience. It was something she treasured, as painful as it was to be that close to her silver-haired fox without work to distract her from her feelings about him. But the stress of the past few days—the undeniable shame at everyone who mattered in her life finding out about Mikel Mawher—and her recently erratic, though understandable, behavior at someone trying to kill her—had fatigued her to the point that nothing but a night of decent sleep in her own coffin, in her own apartment, with no one body-guarding her would fix.

Or so she thought. Just as she began shutting down her babies for the night, Tony appeared in her doorway, black leather jacket gleaming under the flourescent lights and backpack slung casually over his shoulder. "Abby? You almost done for the day?"

Switching off Major Mass Spec with a gentle pat good night, Abby nodded. "Yeah. Its been a long few days, and I can't wait to go home, finally."

"Think I could persuade you to come out for a drink first?" Tony asked, fixing his smooth smile in place. "Or even dinner?"

"I love you, Tony, and I appreciate the thought," she sighed. "But I just want my own place tonight."

Turning on the DiNozzo charm to a level that even Abby usually found hard to refuse, Tony gave her the crushed, puppy-dog eyes look. "Please? My treat, your choice of place?"

Taking off her white lab coat, Abby walked past Tony towards her office. Putting the coat onto a hanger, she exchanged the hanger for her thick, black wrap-around cape. Frowning at him, but unable to refuse, she reluctantly agreed to just one drink, at the nearby bar they tended to hang out in after a particularly grueling case. The 1,000 watt smile in answer made it worth the effort, even if it meant putting off seeing her own comfortable home for another hour.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Taking one of two empty, side-by-side stools at the bar, Abby noticed that there weren't many people tonight, a fact she was glad of. In her current state, she was not the usual happy-to-be-around-people Goth. She was in a funk, one that was better than while she thought her life was in danger, but not by much. Ordering a Red Bull and Vodka, Abby unwrapped herself and draped the cape over the back of her barstool. Tony did the same with his leather jacket, having left his pack in his car.

When their drinks came, Tony took a deep pull on his long-neck beer and sat and studied Abby. She could feel his eyes on her, could tell that he wanted to ask her something. Dammit, maybe this hadn't been the best idea. His question was about her poor judgement in men, no doubt, something she really didn't want think about right now. "You have something you want to say, Tony?" she asked, her voice huskier than usual with fatigue.

He half-smiled at her. "I do. But I also don't want you to stun gun me or something equally horrible."

She laughed despite herself. "I only stun gun those who threaten me with bodily harm. Mental anguish—" she laughed bitterly again, taking a drink—"I'm more subtle with."

"Yeah," Tony stumbled on his words. "I mean, I gotta ask, Abs—I know you told us why Michael Mawher, and those were reasonable explanations…. Its not easy finding someone who gets what we do, the crazy hours, why we bother. And you are all science-y to boot, unluck us dumb fieldies…" He paused to see if he had gotten a smile yet; not achieving his goal, he pushed on anyway. "At any rate, you aren't alone in this. All of us have made dumb dating choices that didn't seem so stupid at the time. Hell, look at how many times Gibbs has been married!"

This was not making Abby look any happier. But he needed to say what he had to say; Abby in a situation like this, thinking she had to be alone because she was embarrassed, nearly broke his heart. If she only knew how thoroughly all of NCIS were wrapped around her little finger. "I understand not telling McGee. But why didn't you come to me for help when Mikel started his psycho shit? Even if you didn't want Gibbs to know, I could have helped."

Abby shook her head. "Gibbs knows all. You might not have wanted to tell him, but he'd have found out somehow."

"So it was just because of Gibbs that you didn't tell me?" Tony asked again, pushing. His handsome features were marred by his concerns, wrinkling his forehead just a touch. "Or did you think that I couldn't help? Wasn't up for?"

The tone of his voice made her pause. Why hadn't she gone to him? Despite his playful persona, Tony was a damn good agent and friend. He could have helped her, and wouldn't have killed Mikel, if she had asked. So why hadn't she?

There had been a time when she was seriously secretly crushing on Tony, too, before she realized the futility—she had a bad habit of falling for the unattainable. Tony had gone from playboy handsome to really handsome, a gentle seasoning with a faint wrinkle here, a gray hair barely noticable there, in his eight years at NCIS. Abby had appreciated each stage, hot new guy in the office all the way through real guy, even if she hadn't let Tony know. If a relationship with Gibbs would never happen, then neither would one with love-em-and-leave-em Tony. Tony, though, would at least have been a few good rolls in the hay first.

So she hadn't wanted Tony to know she could be so stupid anymore than she had wanted Gibbs to know. It wasn't just for Mikel's safety that she had kept things to herself. Shaking off her contemplative mental state, she shrugged. "I'm not saying this was a shining moment of intelligence here, Tony, but I just really didn't want _anyone_ to know what an idiot I had been."

"Well, you've never been posted to the Herpes web site," he grinned, taking another drink. "Or accused of murder. I think I've had my share of stupid moments, too."

"This wasn't just a stupid moment, and this wasn't something someone else did to me, Tony," Abby felt tears welling up. "This was what I did. This was my mistake. I was too embarrassed to go to anyone until it was really bad. Even then the police didn't want to help me, and it's their damn job!" The memory of how the police had insinuated that it was her fault for encouraging a psycho—Tony hadn't been the only one to point out the straight jacket purchase—made her face feel heated yet again.

"Abby—" Tony took her hand, cupping her face in the other in an odd moment of tenderness, she thought—"please don't be embarrassed to come to any of us for help, especially me. I want you to trust me, to be able to count on my help. I'm not Gibbs, I'm not going to go shoot someone for making a pass at you or something."

"Gibbs wouldn't shoot someone for something THAT simple," Abby laughed.

Tony quirked an eyebrow up. "If you say so, Abs."

"He's just over protective of me because he sees me like a daughter," Abby grimaced, taking another drink. How that thought bothered her, she would never divulge to anyone.

Tony let go of her face and squeezed her hand before letting go of that, too. "So you think. Seriously, you can't tell he's checking out your ass every time you bounce in front of us in one of those little skirts?"

"Tony!" came the bark behind them, making Abby and Tony both wince and color in embarrassment. Bad enough to be discovered discussing Gibbs at all, much less this topic. The head slap was harder than usual, even to Abby's ears. The look on Tony's face was not his usual grin and bear the pain, though.

"Dammit, Lee, you are not supposed to do that outside of work!" Tony hissed angrily at Gibbs.

"Did Tony just call you Lee?" Abby questioned, looking from one man to the other in puzzlement.

"I was hoping I'd find you two here," Gibbs continued on as if that moment hadn't happened. "I missed you leaving the office, and I wanted to make sure you weren't alone tonight, Abs."

"She would like to be, Boss," Tony spat out, clearly upset at Gibbs's appearance. "But with enough of the DiNozzo charm, she folded and agreed to a drink first to humor me."

Gibbs leaned in and brushed a kiss against Abby's temple, wrapping an arm protectively around her. "You've been through a lot the past couple days. I just wanted to make sure that you were all right. You know that my door is always open."

Abby nodded. "Thanks, Gibbs, but I think I'm okay now."

"Next time you have a problem—anything, Abbs, you need help with—you need to let me know." The bartender had appeared, and Gibbs ordered a bourbon, sliding into the now-empty barstool next to Abby. "Don't be embarrassed to ask, please. We need you around, sweetie, for a good long time."

Taken aback by the term of endearment—something Gibbs had never indulged in before—made Abby start putting some pieces together. The puzzle was incomplete, but she suddenly realized that maybe she had been missing important pieces before, pieces that would fill it in more to her liking. But that brought her back to her initial question resulting from Gibbs's appearance. Concentrating on a new puzzle distracted her from her embarrassment at the recent situation, however. "Why did Tony call you Lee, Gibbs?"

Gibbs didn't answer, simply taking another sip from his glass. Abby gave him a few moments of not answering before turning to Tony. "Why did you call him Lee?"

Tony scowled at Gibbs. "Tell her, Lee."

The hot look Gibbs gave back to Tony made Abby cringe, but Tony ignored it stoically. "Well, gentlemen, whatever is going on here, if you aren't going to talk to me, then I can head home—" she finished the statement by throwing back her drink and gathering her things up to go, hoping the Gibbs wouldn't call her bluff and send her home without an answer.

Gibbs's hand on her arm stilled her. "Not here. Come back to my house with us?"

Tony's face looked stormy, but Abby nodded her consent. "Yeah, I can do that." Throwing money down to cover their drinks, Gibbs led the three of them in donning outerwear and heading to their cars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- **_**Unattainable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **2/4

**Date-**

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony, Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** through Season Three, _Bloodbath_, then AU (obviously )

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

Disclaimers- Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME, and Abby is a goddess.Part Two- Revelations and A Proposition

Three cars seemed excessive, but Abby wanted to have her own vehicle in case this conversation got too hinky or uncomfortable. It didn't take long to reach Gibbs's house, thankfully, since Abby's natural curiosity was going full-blast the entire way. She parked on the street, seeing that Tony had pulled in behind Gibbs on the driveway. Gibbs, of course, was waiting on the porch impatiently, having gotten there ahead of them both, thanks to his usual breakneck driving.

Tony joined Gibbs, waiting casually, as Abby dallied a bit, feeling ill at ease watching the two men. She trusted them with her life, but the vibe of the evening was off. The danger she sensed had nothing to do with her physical safety, though she had a premonition that emotional well-being might be another thing entirely.

Shutting and locking the roadster, Abby made her way up the walk and front steps much slower than her normal energetic gait. Gibbs held the front door open for her, and Tony stood back to let her enter first. While she paused to remove her cape and hang it on the hook by the door, Tony strode past. Dumping his keys on the hall table and hanging his coat on a dining room chair, he made his way into the kitchen. He seemed, Abby noted, very comfortable in Gibbs's house. Of course, of all the team members, save herself, he had stayed here the most frequently, usually to Gibbs's great exasperation.

Gibbs paused to hang up his own coat, tossing his keys down next to Tony's without any comment on Tony's actions. They both listened to Tony yank open the fridge, rattle some bottles and then pop off their caps before he reappeared in the entryway. "Got beers for us all," was thrown over his shoulder on his way to the living room.

Tony deposited the other beers on the coffee table and had himself splayed, loose-limbed, across the recliner before either Abby or Gibbs had even crossed the threshold. Again, it seemed familiar and comfortable, almost as if it were part of a routine for him. Sitting on the far end of the sofa away from Tony's chair, Gibbs took a beer for himself and handed one to Abs. Pursing her lips, studying the men, she took a sip and said, "Thanks, Lee."

Tony smirked at her words, appreciating her ballsy approach, but Gibbs just settled in with resignation, waiting for Abby to do so as well.

Once settled back and comfortable, boots removed and one leg tucked under the other, Abby raised an eyebrow. "So, Lee, Tony—who's explaining this for me?"

Tony refused, hands held up in a "not me" gesture, looking at Gibbs.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs sighed. "Abs—" he started, then paused again to consider his words. "Abs, we've been keeping a secret from you. Not that we didn't trust you, but—"

Tony finished for him. "We weren't entirely sure of it ourselves, at first, and by the time we were-"

"So how long have you two been together?" Abs asked, her quick mind sorting through the facts, leaving her stomach feeling hollow. How did her two unattainable men suddenly become even more unattainable? Not that she begrudged them a relationship. In truth, she found it kind of hot, in a midnight, by herself all alone fantasy kind of way. But already not feeling so good about herself and her judgement of the male of the species, it was a proverbial kick in the gut.

"On and off for two years," Gibbs answered. "Give or take."

"And firmly back on," Tony added. "We've had our differences, but things have worked out. We're sure of us, of this, now."

"Was this really why you wanted to go for a drink, Tony? To tell me this, not check up on me?" Abby asked, feeling as if her life was turning upside down. How had she not seen this before?

"No!" Tony answered. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know you didn't want your life put out there like it was for this case—have us looking over your cell phone records and credit cards and stuff. But we had to do our jobs, to keep you safe. Still, you're a friend. I wanted you to know that it wasn't comfortable on either side."

Abby smiled. "Thanks, Tony."

"Honestly, Abs, you were the one who wanted to know this. Tony and I were just checking on you, nothing else. Bringing this up most definitely wasn't in my plans for tonight," Gibbs interrupted. "It wasn't in my plans, at all, ever."

"Bullshit to ever, Lee." Tony drank again, his tone at Gibbs a harsh contrast to the warm tone he used with Abby, a tone that showed no fear or deference. It was new for Abby to hear it. "This was going to happen sooner or later. You just kept pushing for 'later' until I worried it would be 'never'."

Gibbs conceded. "Ok, I admit, I wanted to tell you, Abs, but I also didn't. I'm not exactly open with my life, and comfortable discussing it." He sighed. "I know you have to be bursting with questions."

Surprisingly, Abby wasn't, not right now. She was still busy processing the fundamental shifts in her world. She wasn't homophobic—if this news had been from any other two people she knew, she worked with, who had been so obviously lonely in their lives, she would have been ecstatic for them. But Tony and Gibbs were, well, Tony and Gibbs, her protectors and loves of her life, two alpha males extrordinaire. No matter who they might have been dating or sleeping with outside of work, she knew they were HERS at work. Or so she thought.

And her gaydar had NEVER gone off around Gibbs in all the years she had known him; Tony, she had wondered every once in a while with his wild stories of a new woman every weekend, but never seriously considered. He was just too—hetero.

"Two years?" she repeated. "I mean, that was before Kate-"

"Kate never knew," Tony interrupted. "She hit closer than she realized with the Commander Voss comments, but we didn't tell her. It wasn't something we would have been comfortable sharing back then, anyway."

Gibbs actually colored, while Tony drank again. The silence was deafening.

"So if Tony hadn't slipped up in front of me, would you guys have told me?" Abby's voice gathered volume. She was obviously not happy with not having been told.

"Abs-" Gibbs started, then stopped. "This is complicated. Why don't we just let this sink if for a few days first? Then we'll talk more about it."

"That's a no, you wouldn't have told me." Abby started to gather herself and her things to go. "I'm happy for you. And pissed at you, too. Well, I can safely say this is not how I thought my night was going to go."

"Abby, don't be mad," Tony tried to cajole into a better mood. "We were going to tell you. Not tonight, but soon."

"Why?" she asked woodenly. "Why now? What does it matter if I didn't notice it myself in two damn years?"

Tony stepped in quickly, sensing Abby's frustration building. "Wait. There is a reason we were going to tell you now. Please let me finish before you leave?" he pleaded. When she sat back down on the sofa, he breathed an internal sigh of relief. Tony continued, "We're bi, Abs, not gay. And while we decided, for a few reasons, that we weren't dating other men—"

A light bulb went off for Abby, thawing some of the rejection she had been feeling. "You didn't rule out dating women?"

Gibbs nodded. "If we don't want to announce this to the entire office, appearances might have to be kept up. Undercover work would definitely come up as well, we knew—" He shrugged. "And we just like women, too."

Abby raised an eyebrow, waiting for Gibbs to continue. "I kinda figured you two still liked girls, too—because if that is all an act, you would be the best spies EVER."

Tony smiled a little at the compliment, but went serious again at the look on Gibbs's face. The man never talked about ANYTHING of importance out loud. It was obvious that this was killing him, to have to put all these words together and actually SAY them. Facing Abby, Gibbs continued, "Dating women while secretly in a committed relationship with a guy isn't working out, though."

"Even I don't feel right dating a girl who doesn't know how I feel about Lee," Tony shrugged. "And one night stands are not really what I'm looking for at this stage of life."

"The playboy is retiring?" Abby asked, brow raised. "Hmmm. Thought that would never happen. Even if you were gay."

"What?" Tony yelped. "You knew?"

"I questioned at points, Mr. Frat Boy Persona." Abby smiled at Tony, a tiny smile but at least a real one. "But NEVER saw _this_" she motioned back and forth between Tony and Gibbs "coming."

"Yeah, well," Gibbs interjected, "neither did I, at first."

"I always said that dealing with you, Tony, was like a new piercing," Abby chuckled to herself, hearing Tony's sigh of exasperation. "Is that why you're telling me now, Gibbs? You need advice on how to deal with our Tony-boy and his wanton ways?"

"Like I was saying," Tony took back control of the conversation, "we like women, too. Bi, not gay. In the course of working out the parameters of our relationship—"

Abby interrupted with another tiny smile, "Parameters, Tony? Showing off the big words!"

"Abs!" Tony said loud enough to get her full attention back. "We decided sex with women was not something we wanted to give up. But it can't be with just any woman. Yes, she needs to maintain secrecy, to a degree, and be someone we trust not to out us. We also want to be able to be open and honest with her. We all three need to get along, to be able to accept an unusual situation."

"I can't lie to a woman I'm dating, Abs," Gibbs stated. "I am not comfortable having to keep my feelings about Tony secret even when we aren't at work. Its not in me, to treat someone I love like that, to use someone so blatantly. For a case- for necessary information—I've done worse. But not in my personal life. And I don't want to start now."

"It's a very difficult situation." Abby nodded in understanding. "Not a fun way to live."

Tony shook his head. "No, its not. Choosing this lifestyle…its not easy."

Abby nodded. "I know. That's why I've never tried it. I am what I am, and I refuse to hide it." She sighed. "You already know that. I've never hidden my girlfriends, even when you were being a pig about it, Tony."

Tony couldn't help but shrug and smile; Abby shrugged back. "But it's a hell of a lot easier for me to think that way than for you two to do so." A tingle began to build in her stomach, a breath of hope that she wouldn't put into words yet. As long as it went unspoken, it couldn't be crushed, and she could keep the fantasy to herself to enjoy. Closing her eyes, Abby pushed again. "While I'm really happy you trust me with this—again with the why now?"

Tony moved to join them on the sofa, sitting on Abby's other side. "Well, Abs—"

Gibbs interrupted. "This is not how I wanted this to go, Abs, but since it came up—"

Tony interrupted in his turn. "We've been talking about this for a while, Abby, but weren't sure how to bring it up with you, to ask this, so I'll just put it out there. I'm not saying I am some secret love of your life—I'm not as stupid as I lead people to believe—but you HAVE been known to check me out, on occasion."

"Tony!" Abby scolded, though not with any heat in her voice. "I had just been shot at by Ari. I didn't know what I was saying."

"And all those times you had your lab camera focused on my ass as I walked out of your lab?" he playfully asked.

"Damn investigative skills," Abby muttered before taking another sip.

Tony smiled. "And I've always known you had feelings for Lee, even though you never acted on them, probably for the obvious reasons."

"Obvious reasons, Tony?" Gibbs asked, eyes narrowed.

"You can be a little scary sometimes," Tony gave Lee a pointed look. "Abby's not a red head, a huge age difference, and, of course, the piece de resistance, Rule 12…" Tony listed on his fingers.

Abby shifted uncomfortably. If she had ever had this conversation with Gibbs about her feelings for him, she didn't expect it to be refereed by Tony DiNozzo. "Its not that huge an age difference, Tony. I just never thought those feelings were returned. Gibbs is always such a—" she looked anywhere but at Gibbs. "Gentleman. He's fond of me, but—"

"If none of those things mattered anymore- they didn't exist as objections in your mind, Abs-" Tony pulled himself up to the edge of his chair. "What if you knew that those feelings were returned…."

"They aren't-" Abby started, her eyes flying from Gibbs's face, to Tony's, to the beer in her hand. Gibbs was interested in her? Really? But he also now knew that she had more than a passing interest in Tony as well… "Or are they, Gibbs?"

Gibbs's crooked half-smile was his only answer.

Tony grinned. "So, since you are into both of us- you wanna be our girlfriend, Abs?"

Abby felt the tingle explode out to her extremities, excitement catching her breath seconds before her brain caught up and she got pissed. "Why? Because you now know for a fact that I'm into hinky enough shit, thanks to Mikel, that an arrangement like you are suggesting seems normal to me?"

"No, Abs!" Gibbs answered quickly. "This has nothing to do with Mikel." Tony seconded the statement.

Abby's voice softened marginally. "Then why ask me? Because you know I'm attracted to you both, so you figure I'm the perfect fit? One girl is easier to keep quiet than two? Or is it because I'm safe enough? Since you know I would never out you?"

"While its nice to know that you are attracted to us both, and that you would never expose us, those are NOT the only reasons." Gibbs sighed, pulling Abby into another one-armed hug and brushing a kiss against her temple. "After all this time, do you think so little of me? That I would use your sweet personality against you, just to satisfy some urges?"

Abby took in a shaky breath. "I'd like to think I know you better than that, Gibbs. But this is unchartered waters, and I am not in the best mental place regarding my decisions about boyfriends, you know?"

Gibbs rubbed a thumb in lazy circles against her upper arm. "I've loved you for a very long time, Abby, but was never sure enough of you to say anything. We flirt, but you flirt with every one, and you never took it further. I assumed you didn't want anything more. And I value our relationship too much to risk destroying it by revealing my feelings to you. Or so I told myself."

Nodding in agreement, Tony continued. "You are the brightest ray of sunshine in our lives, Abby. I'd have asked you out as soon as I started at NCIS if Lee hadn't threatened me within an inch of my life about breaking Rule 12, and then breaking my legs if I did break it and managed to hurt you. I'm not proud that I chickened out, but never stopped wondering what if I had ignored him. And this thing with Mikel and the contract killer—almost losing you to someone we didn't even know about, much less could defend against it—"

"We didn't see the point in keeping this to ourselves anymore," Gibbs said. "Even if you don't feel about either of us the way we do about you, we needed to tell you. Say no, and we will never bring this up again. I won't lose you to a psycho, or to my own psychological issues anymore. No matter what you decide." After another sip of beer, Gibbs added, "Plus, its gonna feel damn good to not have to lie to you anymore about me and Tony."

"So you both love me?" Abby asked, her voice happier that it had been in several days, at least. This wasn't just about convenience for them; this wasn't just about assumptions based on her fashion choices; this wasn't about her getting used for sex while stomping on her heart. "LOVE love me?"

Gibbs leaned his forehead against hers. "Yes."

Tony joined them on the sofa, on Abby's other side. Taking her hand and squeezing, looking her in the eye, he seconded Gibbs with his own, "Yes."

Abby closed her eyes, and let the emotions wash over her. The two men she trusted most in the world, had wanted and never thought she'd have one of, much less both, were hers. "So you want to be my boyfriends, huh?" She opened her eyes and looked at both of them with a sparkle in her eye.

"Um, yeah?" Tony stated, sounding suddenly uncertain at her easy acceptance of the situation.

Gibbs looked at Tony, then her. "Aren't you gonna take time to think it over?"

Abby closed her eyes, pinched herself hard on the arm and looked around when she opened her eyes again after a few seconds. "I'm awake," she stated, half to herself.

"Are you okay, Abby?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Abby laughed. "To both questions. I'm so much more than okay, and I would be happy to be your girlfriend."

Tony smiled widely; even Gibbs cracked a toothy grin. "Thank you, Abby." Gibbs let out a breath of relief.

"Lee was so nervous," Tony chattered, slouching back into the sofa but never letting go of her hand. "He worried that you'd go running for the hills or go to work for the FBI to get away from our depravity."

"Did not!" Gibbs tried to defend himself.

"I hope you weren't really that nervous," Abby teased. "I mean, the girlfriend part, I could see nervous, except you knew, if you really thought about it, how I'd feel. But letting me know about you and Tony? I hope that wasn't it."

Gibbs conceded the girlfriend part was the majority of it, though not all. "Not an everyday question or situation, after all."

Abby smiled, shifting from the sofa to perch on the coffee table so that she could see both men at once. "But now I have questions!"

Gibbs cringed, while Tony just propped his feet up and slouched down more. "Fire away!"

"Actually, I change my mind," Abby abruptly decided based on the light red shade of Gibbs's face. "You can tell me all about how this happened, how I never realized it, and the good details later. I have a better idea for now, before I wake up and find out I really am dreaming this."

Tony perked up. "And that idea is?"

"I want the sex now." Abby smiled widely. "Then, if I wake up and this is a dream, at least it was a good one."

Gibbs's turned a whole new shade of red.

"I mean, I guess there are logistics to work out here," Abby considered. "Like, do I get to sleep with both of you at once? Or is it a taking turns sort of deal? Because I like both options, although personally option one sounds better—"

"Good lord, Tony! Shut her up, please!" Gibbs directed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title- **_**Unattainable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **3/4

**Date-** 9/24/10

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony, Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** through Season Three, _Bloodbath_, then AU (obviously )

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and/or cuff me ANYTIME, and Abby is a goddess._

Part III- Sealing the Deal

Tony was only too happy to oblige with Gibbs's request.

Leaning in to her, studying her dark red lips with hooded eyes, Tony shrugged. "We can work out the details later." Then he kissed her.

The kiss was gentle at first, and everything Abby never expected from Tony. She knew he was an experienced ladies man, but hadn't thought he would be so damn seductive. Hard, fast, overwhelming, that she had expected—damn good in its own way, yes, but not gentle like this. Knowing Gibbs watched them—and was enjoying it—only ratcheted up her physical reactions.

Tony's tongue begged entrance, calmly insistent, until she finally parted her lips for him. Their tongues danced together, as if to a slow song. Tony moved to cradle her face in his large, warm hands as the kiss progressed. The rest of their bodies weren't even touching yet and she was on fire.

Abby returned the kiss just as gently, reigning in her natural impatience and gentling her impulse. Wanting to put on something of a show for Gibbs, and not entirely sure just what his little kinks were yet, she settled in and let Tony take the lead. Tony would know just what pushed his lover's buttons best, and Abby trusted him enough in regular life to trust him in this, at this moment. She let him determine where, as well as how fast and far, this kiss would go. Her body responded, more eager for the trip than the destination right now.

Familiar warmth was pooling low in her belly, and Gibbs hadn't even laid a hand on her yet. Speaking of, what was he doing?

As if in answer, Abby felt Gibbs shift on the sofa. He moved toward her, reaching out to press himself against her. The touch of his callused hand was pleasurably rough against the skin of her neck; his fingers tangled themselves in her hair as he brushed light kisses across her cheek on his way to her mouth. Gibbs had always had issues with observing personal space around Abby before, so she was used to having him close—but not quite this way. Gibbs's actions made her breath catch.

Tony never broke contact with her. He simply shifted to share her, allowing his mouth to glide from hers to grant Gibbs access as well. Tony's lips and tongue worked in tandem tracing a path over to her ear. Spending a few moments tracing the shell, blowing soft, hot breaths against it, he continued on just as she began to feel her knees go unsteady. He licked and nibbled from her lobe to the hollow of her neck, slight stubble from the day tickling against her seductively. The combination of sensations went straight south on her, making her tremble.

"Tony- Gibbs—" Abby found it hard to breathe. This wasn't the first time she'd done this, by any means, nor was it the first time with two men. But this was the first time that both her partners were more than simple friends with a similar itch to scratch. The complex emotional connections between the three of them unexpectedly intensified everything for her. "Please—a minute-"

Both men drew back, unsure, to study Abby at her words. "Do you want us to stop, Abs?" Gibbs asked, his concern for her evident even as he studied her while breathing unevenly. Tony was equally out-of-breath and dazed. "Did you change your mind?"

Abby almost cried out in protest before she got herself together to answer. "No, I did not change my mind. I just—" she panted, "need a minute."

Tony went to his knees before her, wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his head against her shoulder. Gibbs rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed.

After several long moments, Abby managed to regain herself. The desire in her warred with her heart, one finally swamping the other into a unity of purpose. This was not merely sex, and definitely more than friendship. She was unsure beyond that point, but it was enough for now to persuade her mind to catch up with her body.

Raising her mouth to Gibbs, she decided to direct some of the situation herself.

She could feel a surprising raggedness of Gibbs's control in his kiss and the cocky surety of Tony's as he moved back to observe. He leaned against her, pressing the hard line of his body into hers, to watch his two lovers kiss. Gibbs's mouth was velvety against her, tongue forceful as she always pictured Gibbs's kiss would be.

Today had started out bleakly, with Abby unsure of herself and feeling down. Now, she was happier and higher than she had ever been. Even if the three of them did nothing but kiss all night, as much as she wished there was more to follow, Abby would be content.

Tony seemed to have picked up some of the unspoken link between Abby and Gibbs, though, because he chose that moment to slide his hand between her legs, promising her the possible more with his touch. His fingers brushed softly against her moist mound and eliciting a gasp, one quickly swallowed by Gibbs.

Pulling her up into a standing position with him, Abby could feel the evidence of Gibbs's interest. Gibbs broke his kiss long enough to pull Abby's t-shirt off. Resuming the lip lock, he easily unhooked and drew her bra off, tossing it further into the room without paying attention to where it landed. Tony moved along with Gibbs, undressing her lower half. Pulling her black panties down to her ankles, Tony was helping her to step out of them one foot at a time before she even realized what was happening. Her thigh highs soon followed. Tony took a few moments longer to locate the zipper of her little plaid skirt and slide it down. The skirt fluttered to the ground like a wild butterfly set free to pool at her feel, burying the tightly bunched stockings beneath it.

Lowering Abby back down to the coffee table, Gibbs maneuvered her so that she was leaning back on her elbows, knees opened to Tony's manipulations while her breasts were exposed for himself. Abby couldn't help the low, throaty moan that escaped when Tony delved into her folds with his tongue just as Gibbs latched onto a nipple and sucked hard. Less than three minutes, and her men had her naked and shaking in ecstasy.

The night beckoned her wildest dreams, and she gave herself permission to enjoy it.

Tony's experience showed itself again, as his tongue rasped against her pierced clit, subtly manipulating the surgical steel without tugging on it. He teased her bud taunt and throbbing before backing off, and moved on to repeatedly running the hard tip of his tongue back and forth against her clit in perfect time with Gibbs's motions higher up.

Abby was not the most generously endowed, she knew, but they were perky and a small handful. While she would never be called "buxom," given the proper support, she could at least pass for "pillowy." However you described them, they seemed to be just right for Gibbs and his mouth.

Gibbs concerned himself with her rosey tips, alternating between his hand and his mouth so that neither breast was ever left unattended. Rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger with steady pressure, he slowly pulled the hardening pebble toward him and downward. The pressure and slight roughness of his movements mirrored the hard suction and teeth on her other breast.

The hand not engaged in activity at her chest joined Tony in his oral ministrations between her thighs. As Tony paid homage to her clit, Gibbs slid a finger inside her to explore. Pressing against the texture of her passage, he began tracing a finger-tip path down one inner wall before corkscrewing his finger in an indistinct movement to trace the opposite. He moved so slowly as to make her feel like he was blindly searching a treasure map for the elusive "X." While intense and erotic, building tension way beyond Abby's usual level of patience, she needed more of him- of them—as soon as possible. Rocking her hips, Abby begged, "Please, Gibbs—I need more, more fingers, more than just fingers…I need you, need Tony—"

Gibbs took pity on her, sensing the depth of her longing. Years of unfulfilled fantasies made for intense need. Taking his seduction to the next level, Gibbs began to slowly fuck Abby with his hand, gently at first, until he judged she was slick enough to be comfortable if he added another finger. A longer, finer boned digit joined Gibbs's blunt, wider ones inside her. The fingers moved in counterpoint, one man almost withdrawing as the other plunged in and pressed hard against her sensitive, swollen tissues. While enjoyable, the motions themselves would never be enough to send Abby over the edge. The men were teasing her, enjoying her forced statis, but Tony didn't have Gibbs's patience. Breaking rhythm, Tony launched a quick but thorough search.

Finding the focus of his search, Tony rubbed slow steady circles around the small spongey mound of nerves. He exerted feather pressure that he slowly stepped up in time to Gibbs's now harder finger fucking.

Abby felt full and stretched and absolutely stimulated. Her senses were almost in overload; every centimeter of contact seared her body. She couldn't focus her mind beyond the physical sensations Tony and Gibbs were so easily pulling from her body. Caught in a loop of extreme pleasure, Abby could do little more than float along the stream of her lovers' intentions. She was beyond expressing her desires or wishes, unable to anticipate the men's next move—she was content to simply feel.

The men worked her hard, her enthusiastic responses gathering momentum in answer. The spiral rose, elevating her, and she no longer cared how high, as long she got to fly back to Earth soon. Her moans rose in pitch, gaining a hungry edge that had Gibbs harder than he had ever been before. Ignoring their cocks's immediate and extreme response to Abby's vocalization, both men wanted to bring some closure for her first before sating their own desires.

Tony focused on Abby's neck, licking and nibbling it as she threw her head back to expose its pale, smooth column. Acting in unison, Gibbs and Tony switched up their actions; it couldn't have been timed better if they had rehearsed it. Pulling his mouth away from her breast, Gibbs delivered a bruising kiss while Tony's free hand took over for him with her nipple. Pulling back to breathe before it became a crisis, Gibbs whispered into Abby's ear at the same time as Tony. "Come for us, Abs. Come hard for us." The command, delivered in stereo, simply emphasized to her addled brain just how much of this was mind-fuck versus body.

As if in answer to those directions, a keening scream tore from Abby as she immediately went over the edge. Abby's interior muscles clamped down tight enough around Gibbs and Tony's hands to trap them inside her for the duration of her orgasm, as her body momentarily spasmed in contraction. Once her muscles started to relax, the men withdrew and allowed Abby to rest, sagging back against the tabletop. That was when she began visibly shaking.

"Abs?" Gibbs asked with concern. "Abby?" He was echoed by Tony as well.

"Christ," Abby whispered through gasping pants. "Holy fuck. Just hold me?" she asked, eyes still closed.

Wrapping his arms around her, Gibbs cradled her against his chest and leaned back onto the sofa. Pulling her into his lap, Lee smiled at Tony and leaned over to kiss him. It was a delicate kiss, for them, but not brief. As the kiss went on, Tony eased himself up on the sofa, encasing Abby into his arms as well and holding her between himself and Gibbs. The men broke their kiss off, leaning forehead to forehead, when Abby's snaked her hands around the base of their necks and began running her fingers through their hair.

When Tony turned his attention to her from Gibbs, she pulled herself up and caught his full lips in another kiss. Wiggling her ass in Gibbs's lap at the same time, she broke away with a smile. She shifted her position so that she was now kneeling on the floor in front of the sofa. "Unbuckle and relax, boys."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title- **_**Unattainable**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **4/4

**Date-**

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony, Gibbs/Tony/Abby

**Spoilers-** through Season Three, _Bloodbath_, then AU (obviously )

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash and multiple partner sex. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME, and Abby is a goddess._

_**Part Four- Returning the Favor**_

Gibbs studied Abby, her pale skin heavily flushed against the dark ink patterned across it and eyes bright as she lowered herself before him and Tony. Not a stitch of clothing on her, having just been thoroughly pleasured, she looked like a sated succubus.

The coarseness of her words hardened Gibbs more than the mere sight of her, though. He had waited for so long for this, imagined it during so many long, lonely nights—and again during many not-so-lonely nights in Tony's arms—that he knew there was no way he would be able to hold out tonight. Wanting to properly appreciate Abby's oral skills and truly fuck her the way he wanted to all in one night was not going to be possible. With a sigh of regret, he shook his head. "I'm not a teenager, Abbs. As much as I want your mouth wrapped about my cock, I need to fuck you more."

Abby's smile widened and didn't dim a single watt. "Oh, to hear you talk dirty, Gibbs, just makes me so wet."

"I may not be a teenager either, Lee—" Tony interrupted, "but I want those lips wrapped around me, Abs." Pulling Abby between his legs, Tony reached for his belt buckle.

Smacking Tony's hands away, she chuckled throatily. "Stand up, DiNozzo, and take these pants off. I don't want my work interrupted." Abby undid the buckle herself, sliding his pants' zipper down as well as the pants themselves.

Stripping him, she tossed Tony's clothing back into the room, lost among her own articles strewn about, and then playfully shoved him back down on the sofa. Turning to Gibbs, she pulled his arm until he stood, then got him out of his pants as well before maneuvering him to the coffee table behind her.

Both men, once she had them stripped and had the leisure to look them over more closely, were physically quite impressive, not that Abby had expected less. Gibbs was hard muscle, not softened by age, the kind of muscle earned in a life of physical activity, not the gym. Tony was muscled, too, but in a way that spoke more to good genetics than serious effort on his part. Where Gibbs was silver and his skin pale from hours spent in a saw-dusty basement, Tony was golden and sun-kissed. Both bore a sprinkling of scars, various locations and shapes attesting to a life of putting themselves in danger's way to save others. Both men wore the scars with a lack of self-consciousness, almost as if they didn't realize the marks were there anymore unless someone pointed them out.

Abby planned to spend several hours mapping out each and every scar one afternoon and learning the stories behind them.

As enjoyable as her view currently was, Abby had an agenda. Looking down, she licked her lips and settled her gaze in at groin-level. Tony was deliciously thick and fairly long; the head flared gently, purpling on the ridge. Gibbs was only slightly narrower than Tony but longer still, and the head mushroomed out slightly wider than the shaft. Both men were definitely above average, Abby noted in a haze of lust, imaging how each man would stretch and fill her.

As much as she wanted to taste Gibbs, Abby honored his request. Wrapping her hand around his member, she began slowly pumping him, keeping the pressure just this side of too rough but pacing it slow. The shallow breaths that escaped Gibbs's iron control, followed by low, aching moans, reassured Abby that she had chosen well.

A quick, deep kiss, her tongue's motions timed to those of her hand, had Gibbs wrapping his hand around the back of her head to pull her in closer. Ravaging her mouth, rocking his hips into her hands, Abby could tell that she was beginning to lose control of the seduction. Lightening up, pulling away, she met Gibbs's eyes, the desire in them dark and blazing.

"I don't want to forget about Tony," she breathed, moving her body back a little to give them space to find restraint.

"No, don't forget about our boy, Abs. I want to watch you suck him off tonight," Gibbs leaned back to make himself more comfortable on the coffee table. Wrapping his hand around hers, he continued her motions on his cock, smearing the now-dripping precum with both their hands.

Abby smiled, turning to face Tony. Her hand job for Gibbs didn't even slow down as she changed her focus. Looking at Tony for the first time in several minutes, Abby saw that Tony hadn't bothered to wait for her. His own hand was firmly stroking his erection, his eyes fixed on their lover's groin and Abby's motions there. "This is so hot, just watching you two."

"It can be so much hotter, Tony," Abby chuckled, leaning down to caress the head of Tony's penis with her tongue. She swirled the head around her tongue, rubbing the small nub of her tongue piercing just under the ridged edge. The catch in his breath told her he liked it. She did it a few more times before sucking a couple inches of his throbbing cock into her mouth. At his raspy moan, Abby slowly swallowed his entire length, taking him deep into her throat before pistoning up and down again.

Abby deliberately kept her actions at pleasurable, wanting Tony to enjoy it but not cum yet. She kept him on the edge longer than was polite before removing her hand from Gibbs's cock and turning to completely concentrate on Tony. In her new position, Tony could take control of her mouth, adjusting speed and angle with mild force, without worrying about giving her discomfort, and he immediately did so. Worshipping his cock, allowing Tony to fuck her mouth as he saw fit, she simultaneously raised her ass in invitation to Gibbs.

Gibbs had gotten lost in watching Tony's cock disappear and reappear between Abby's dark red lips. Finding Abby's hand gone, Gibbs had resumed his own much milder stroking, enjoying the sensation, though not nearly as much as watching Tony and Abby together. But once her ass was presented to Gibbs like an offering, and Gibbs was sure Tony was being well taken care of, he could no longer help himself. He had to fuck her, had to have her, needed to feel those clenching walls grip him as he drove her over the mindless edge into pleasure. So he pushed the coffee table back, got onto his knees, and gripped Abby's hips tight enough to bruise. He lined himself up, plunging into her with one deep, swift stroke.

Her cry was deep, gutteral, in answer. Never pausing her mouth on Tony, she rocked back against Gibbs, enticing him into the serious fucking she wanted from him. Pulling most of the way out, he slammed back into her as she pushed against him. He could feel the tip of his penis brush against her cervix, telling him that he was buried as deeply into her as he could go; from her cry of pleasure, he could tell that she liked the feeling as much as he did.

Abby was tight, so tight that every movement brought cascading waves of pleasure to him. There was no way that he would be able to hold out for very long, but he wanted to feel her orgasm around his cock before he exploded within her. Adjusting his kneeling stance, pulling her ass back and down some, he fucked her hard, fast, and deep. He made sure that each movement created friction against her G-spot, that every downward stroke slammed his balls hard into her clit.

Watching Lee's struggle with control made Tony begin to lose his own. Tangling both hands into Abby's loosening pigtails, Tony began to more forcefully use Abby's mouth, chasing his own orgasm.

Still sensitive and throbbing from her first, enjoying the feel of both her men using her to find their own pleasures, Abby soon tipped over into her next orgasm from Gibbs's hard fucking. Struggling for breath, she sensed the moment before Tony followed her with a loud oath, coating her throat with thick, hot spurts that she greedily swallowed. Feeling Abby grasp his cock yet again, seeing (and hearing) Tony's familiar reaction to release, better in real life than in any fantasy he has had about the three of them—Gibbs had no choice but to join them, unable to hold back any longer.

He came with a deafening yell, harder and longer than he had in some time; his vision darkened on the periphery, with white-hot shooting lights playing at the edges. It took several minutes for him to return to himself. When he did so, he found Abby resting her head against Tony's thigh, Tony playing gently with her dark locks, and both his lovers studying him.

Tony was the first to notice Gibbs was 'back.' "You okay, Lee?" he asked.

Gibbs leaned back, removing himself from Abby with a wet sound and immediately feeling bereft of her warmth. Slowly rising, Lee leaned down to kiss first Abby, noting the taste of Tony on her, and then rose to kiss Tony as well. "Couldn't be better," he answered, leaning against Tony and pulling Abby back into their lap. "Would you stay tonight, Abs? We can just head up to bed—"

Abby's smile was tired, but wide. "Sure," she agreed. "But bathroom first, please?"

Tony lifted her up, slight as her lean figure was, and carried her up the stairs. He had to feel the sticky wetness Lee had coated her with dripping down her inner thighs as he held her. He didn't stop at the bathroom, though, or even Gibbs's bedroom, but continued up another set of steps behind a wooden door that Abby had never seen before. Gibbs followed closely behind, stopping only long enough to flip a lock on the door once he closed it.

Overhead lights went on just as Tony reached the top of the steps. The exposed room held a massive king sized bed, a few pieces of obviously hand-made furniture that Abby would lay money on Gibbs having made himself, and another door, this one already half-way opened. Tony pushed the door open the rest of the way and carried her through. Entering exposed a large, modern bathroom that, along with the secret attic suite she had never seen before, seemed out of place in Gibbs's rather plain, lived-in home.

Tony sat Abby bare-assed on the surprisingly warm tiled sink-top. "Fresh towels are in this closet," Tony said, pulling out a stack of forest green linens and placing them next to Abby, "and soap and shampoo are already in the shower, if you need them."

Running warm water in the sink, dampening a wash cloth before wringing it out, Tony began cleaning up Abby. It was an intimate moment, more about closeness than about the recent sex. Almost kneeling down in front of her, Tony wiped away the evidence of sex, rinsing the cloth as needed. His actions made Abby blush; she may have done a lot of things with a lot of people, but not one had ever taken such thoughtful care of her afterwards.

Of course, it had been a long time since she had trusted anyone enough to dispense with condoms altogether. Abby preferred skin-to-skin contact, but had never gotten lost in the moment like she did with Tony and Gibbs. Any condomless sex had always been negotiated ahead of time, with clean medical records a prerequisite. Tonight, the idea of a condom had never even crossed Abby's mind. That spoke more to her level of trust with these men than anything else they had done tonight.

Finishing up, Tony rinsed the wash cloth one last time before tossing it into the laundry chute. "If you want to use the whirlpool tub, I can set it up for you." Luckily, she shook her head no, because just then Tony smothered a yawn. Brushing a kiss against Abby's forehead, he drew her into his arms. "You are so hot, Abs, you wore me out." Smiling crookedly at her, he made his way out, shutting the door behind him.

Lee was waiting in bed, having already run downstairs and washed up himself. His bare chest was exposed, blanket and sheet bunched at his waist. "Is she okay?"

Tony paused to kiss Lee, deep and passionate. "I think so. A little overwhelmed, a little tired—not that you can blame her. I mean, she is just so—sexy. God, that was better than I had ever imagined—"

"Are you leaving me for Abby?" Lee joked, real laughing spilling out.

"Never. Why leave when I can have you both?" Tony gently chided back. Kissing Lee once more, Tony rose. "I'm going to go clean up, too."

Lee watched Tony's ass until he disappeared down the steps. Laying back, he studied the night sky through the huge window opposite the bed; he had pushed aside its interior shutters to allow a cool breeze to creep through the small crack the window was opened. Abby must have simply washed up, forgoing a shower, since it was mere minutes after Tony when she finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Holy crap, Gibbs," she said as she slid into the bed on Tony's side before worming her way to the middle. "When did all this appear? I never even knew you had an attic!"

"Oh, that would all be part of the story of me and Tony. There will be plenty of time for that later." Reaching out to put his arm around her, he pulled her against his side and settled her head on the pillow of his upper arm. "Too tired for all that tonight, though, Abs. I'm an old man and need my sleep."

"Old man my ass," Tony exclaimed as he came back up the steps.

"Bed, Tony!" Lee directed. "I need my rest, if we're going to continue this in the morning."

Hitting the lights, Tony literally catapulted into the bed, making the occupants bounce along with him. "Well, since I really want to do that again, and then again, and as soon as possible—"

Lee leaned over Abby to kiss Tony silent. "I love you, Tony. And you were right. I'm glad we told Abby." Turning back to Abby, Lee kissed her good night as well. "I love you, too, Abs."

Abby kissed him back, savoring her sudden turn of luck with men. "Love you, too, Gibbs." Tony's arm draped over Abby, resting his hand on Lee's chest. Turning her head into Tony, Abby kissed him as well, happy to find the kiss returned. It was gentle, undemanding—a kiss to settle things down, not wind her up. Pulling away for air, Abby smiled at him. "Love you, too, Tony."

Settling down in a tangled pile, it wasn't long before their breathing slowed into the evenness of sleep.


End file.
